<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Returning Home by PrincessWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482068">Returning Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWarrior/pseuds/PrincessWarrior'>PrincessWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honor of Etheria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, catra's new home, facing her past decisions, returning to brightmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWarrior/pseuds/PrincessWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Adora, Brightmoon is home, and for Catra, home is wherever Adora is. But settling into such a perfect place isn't easy when "easy" isn't part of your vocabulary, and they both still bare the shadows of their past. Together they acknowledge and begin to work through their trauma and guilt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honor of Etheria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set right after the events of the finale, before the beginning of my "Writing Our Names in the Stars" and "Moments Between Us"<br/>Also, sorry again for terrible titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>“So, what are we gonna do now?”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“We can bring magic back to the universe! What do you guys say to one more Best Friend Squad road trip?”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I’m in!” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Obviously!”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Of course I’m going with you, dummy.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Then let’s do this!”</em> </b>
</p><p>“Hey Glimmer! Bow! Guys!”</p><p>The Best Friend Squad broke their group hug at the sound of Netossa’s voice and turned back to see her running toward them with Spinnerella, Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta, and Mermista. </p><p>“No, <em> no </em> , nuh-uh!” growled Catra. “I am <em> not </em> getting on a ship and flying off into <em> space </em> with <em> literally all of my old enemies</em>."</p><p>Mermista gave Catra a sceptical look. “What’s she talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing! Ha ha!” Bow laughed. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Well, Spinny and I were just saying we might head back to Brightmoon, and the others brought up throwing a party this week for the whole kingdom,” Netossa began explaining. </p><p>“And then I suggested we go on a tour and throw celebrations in every kingdom for like, a whole month so all of Etheria can celebrate with us!” Frosta interjected with a fist in the air.</p><p>“But then we realized there’s kind of a problem,” Perfuma cut in.</p><p>“Yeah, like the giant army of no-longer-evil Hordaks,” Mermista finished. </p><p>Scorpia raised a claw toward the clones still standing idly on the cliffs around them. “What do we do with them? Do we take them to Brightmoon with us?”</p><p>Glimmer’s jaw dropped. “I cannot teleport that many people.”</p><p>“Not to mention we only have like, one spare room left?” Bow added. </p><p>The group fell silent a moment until Scorpia cried out an “Ah-hah!” with a raised claw. </p><p>“I can take them back with me to the Fright Zone and put them to work rebuilding!”</p><p>Everyone but Catra turned and gaped at her. </p><p>“What?” she asked. </p><p>Perfuma placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. “I think what Scorpia means is to rebuild <em> houses </em>, not an evil fortress.”</p><p>“Yes! Exactly! Houses!” said Scorpia. Then, “What are houses?”</p><p> </p><p>And so it was decided: Scorpia would travel with the Not Evil Horde to the Fright Zone, and Perfuma volunteered to go with her to help make the place more beautiful and inviting. The two of them filed their way through the Horde army to organize them for the trek to the Fright Zone. In the meantime, the Princess Alliance, with Sea Hawk and Bow were gathered around Glimmer. Swift Wind trotted up between Adora and Catra.</p><p>“He-e-y! You know what would be way cooler than teleporting across the kingdom?” he asked. Adora grinned and hugged him, and he thrust his wings out and cried, “LOOP-DE-LOOPS!”</p><p>Adora turned to Catra. “Hey, wanna ride home with me and Swift Wind instead?”</p><p>Catra froze, staring at Swift Wind. She looked down at Melog, who gave her an affectionate rub and a meow. <em> Go on, you know you want to </em>, they said to her. She sighed and grumbled, “Fine, it’s gotta be better than zapping through space with Sparkles.”</p><p>She gave Melog an affectionate pat and said goodbye before Melog pounced over to Bow. Everyone waved to Adora, Catra and Swift Wind, took hold of each other’s hands or shoulders, and disappeared. </p><p>“<em> Alone again </em> ,” Swift Wind began to sing. “ <em> Yeah, we’re all alone again! Just the three of us, best friends, alone just the three </em> --” </p><p>“NO!” Catra yelled. </p><p>Swift Wind stopped and stared at her. “Rude!” </p><p>Adora laughed and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Catra, jump on. We’ll take you home!”</p><p>Catra and Swift Wind stared suspiciously at each other as she moved around to his side. She tried pulling herself up behind Adora and clutched Adora’s waist for support, nearly pulling her off. </p><p>“<em> Wow </em>. This is embarrassing,” said Swift Wind. </p><p>“Shut up!” Finally Catra clambered onto his back behind Adora, gingerly holding onto her hips and blushing until Swift Wind’s wings stretched out and he lifted off the ground with a victorious cry. Catra clutched onto Adora for dear life.</p><p>“LOOP-DE-LOO-O-O-O-PS!”</p><p>“Adora! I hate you!”</p><p> </p><p>As the midnight moons rose into the sky and the afternoon moons crested down along the horizon behind Brightmoon, Swift Wind soared gently down to the bridge and landed with a light gust of wind. Catra was still clinging to Adora, her face pressed into her back.</p><p>“Catra, can you - can you get off? I can’t until you do.”</p><p>“I am never going anywhere with any of you again,” came her muffled reply. She slid down Swift Wind’s side, her face pale. “Why can’t you all just travel in tanks like <em> normal people </em>?”</p><p>Adora laughed as she swung her leg over Swift Wind’s back and hopped down beside Catra with a smile. She leaned in and pecked Catra on the cheek with a quick kiss. </p><p>“Welcome home,” she said. Catra shifted her gaze from Adora’s beaming eyes to the castle she had spent three years trying to destroy. </p><p>“Great,” she muttered, and Adora took her by the hand and led her inside. </p><p>As soon as they entered the throne room Melog lunged at them both. Swift Wind stopped beside them, and Melog looked up at him. </p><p>“Where’s my hug?” he asked. Melog sniffed the air cautiously, then pounced on Swift Wind with a purr. The two darted off down the hall and out into the courtyard outside. </p><p>Catra couldn’t keep herself from laughing. Adora flattened her shirt and rose, pulling Catra up with her as Glimmer and Bow raced over to them and hugged them. </p><p>“Where are all the others?” Adora asked as they broke away from the hug.</p><p>“In the dining hall, you guys want something to eat?” Bow replied.</p><p>Glimmer grabbed Catra by the arm. </p><p>“Come on! You need a tour! We’ll take you to the kitchens first!”</p><p>Catra gave a yell as Glimmer hauled her behind her. Adora and Bow followed, laughing, at a steady pace. </p><p>“So, you two finally figured it out, huh?” Bow asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bow gave her a sly smile. “Come on Adora, it was obvious since like, <em> Princess Prom </em>.”</p><p>Adora blushed and hid her face with a shy grin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“She <em> dipped </em> you. While she was <em> apparently </em> your <em> arch nemesis </em>.”</p><p>“Wait, how did you know --”</p><p>“Perfuma told me.”</p><p>“Oh wow, princesses really do talk.”</p><p>Bow slid his arm over Adora’s shoulders. “I’m not going to lie, it <em> is </em> weird seeing you with Catra like that, but it’s also <em> really cute </em>. And Glimmer and I are both really happy to see you this happy.”</p><p>Adora blushed and looked away with a sheepish grin. As they neared the kitchens they heard a loud crash and Glimmer crying out in alarm. The two glanced at each other with horror before running into the kitchen. There they found the kitchen staff cowering against the walls as Glimmer yelled at Catra, who was tearing through the cupboards and throwing boxes and metal dishware around like a possessed fiend. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Adora yelled, running up beside Glimmer. </p><p>Glimmer just stood with her hand on her forehead. Adora looked at her as Catra continued rummaging through the cupboard. Bow came up beside her now, staring with shock and horror. </p><p>“What is she doing?” he asked. </p><p>“I um, may have introduced her to chocolate,” Glimmer replied.</p><p>“Where is it?” Catra yelled, turning to Glimmer. “You said there’s more!” </p><p>“Catra, get down here!”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Adora.” Catra leapt swiftly down and took Adora’s hands, her eyes shimmering with delight. With a purr, she said, “Why didn’t you tell me about<em> chocolate </em>?”</p><p>Adora sighed and leaned her head against Catra’s. “You’re an idiot, Catra. Come on, let’s clean this place up before the kitchen staff quits.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the four of them finished what was left of dinner, they were exhausted. Glimmer agreed to finish Catra’s tour in the morning and she and Bow left for their own respective rooms. Melog finally came racing back into the hall, having sensed Catra’s fatigue, and mewled and rubbed up against her as Adora led her through the halls to the sleeping quarters. </p><p>“So, which one is my room?” Catra asked, noticing the many closed bedroom doors they’d passed. </p><p>“It's not far,” Adora smiled, and she took Catra’s hand. She stopped in front of her own bedroom door and opened it, letting Catra and Melog step inside first. </p><p>Catra gazed around the room. The moons cast a dim glow through the room, but she could tell how bright the room was compared to the environments she’d gotten used to. Even Horde Prime’s flagship, as bright and <em> nice </em> as those accommodations were, paled in comparison to the sheer <em> fluffiness </em> of Brightmoon. At least the bed looked normal, though. Catra made a point of ignoring the waterfall in the corner of the room, and moved straight for the curtained-off platform bed. She smiled and curled up on it immediately, laughing as Melog pounced on her and curled up with her. </p><p>She looked up to see Adora giving her the most endearing smile she’d ever seen, and her heart flipped. She propped herself up on her elbow. “So where’s your room?”</p><p>Adora sauntered over and sat beside her and Melog, brushing the hair away from Catra’s forehead. </p><p>“This is it.”</p><p>Catra smiled and blushed, leaning her cheek into Adora’s hand. </p><p>“I know it will take some time to get used to this place - trust me,” Adora started. “But, this is our home, now. Are you okay with this?”</p><p>A purr rose up from Catra’s chest and she closed her eyes. “I don’t care where I am, Adora, as long as you’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, the three of them lay tangled with each other in the small bed. As great as it was to share a bed with Adora again, though, Catra couldn’t fall asleep. She lay watching Adora as she slept, tenderly winding a finger through her hair, until she couldn’t stay in bed any longer. She ran her hand ever so gently down Adora’s cheek, placed a kiss on her temple, and slipped out of bed. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Adora noticed her missing, but she was growing restless. She turned to Melog and told them to stay with Adora, and then she slipped out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach was in knots. She gazed up and down the walls of the halls. As she moved through the halls, she spotted a guard standing by the door to the stairway and she froze. She regretted leaving Melog behind and when she stepped out of sight, she heard the guard call to her. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Uh, n-nothing. Looking for the bathroom?”</p><p>The guard paused. “There is a washroom in your <em> room </em>.”</p><p>“Right. Uh, food. Kitchen. I’m just looking for - can I get something to eat?”</p><p>Catra couldn’t see the guard’s bemused expression under the helmet. “You know you don’t have to ask permission, right?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yeah, obviously,” Catra scoffed as she brushed by the guard. </p><p>She continued on her self-guided tour of the castle until she made her way to the throne room. The room was empty, the stars and moons shining bright at the end of the hall. She gave a laugh as she thought about Adora living here in this bright, beautiful, <em> easy </em> place for three years. As she walked through the room she looked up at the murals along the walls, gazing at the arches of the ceiling and elaborate designs in the columns. She made her way to the steps leading up the the throne, then, with a smirk, she pranced lightly up to it, traced a finger along the back of Glimmer’s throne, and sat. She crossed her legs as she stared out across the throne room, imagining it full of Brightmoon guards, princesses, and <em> Adora </em>. </p><p>What must it feel like, Catra wondered, to have someone like Adora bowing to her? She shivered, realizing it wasn’t a feeling she actually wanted to experience. How did Glimmer do it? How did she have people bowing to her and calling her <em> friend </em> at the same time? </p><p>Catra stood and sauntered back down to the room. Ruling was no longer what she wanted. Perhaps it was never what she wanted at all. As she walked back down the other side of the room, gazing at the murals, she stopped flat in her tracks and looked up at the mural of Queen Angella. </p><p>Her ears flattened against her head and her tail and shoulders sank. She felt a well of anguish rising up inside her chest. She took a step forward and reached out to touch the mural. Her fingers hovered over the material, and her hand fell back down to her side. With a sob, she sank to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. </p><p>“I am so sorry,” she sobbed. </p><p>“Catra,” came the soft sound of Adora’s voice. </p><p>She wheeled around, seeing no one, until Melog and Adora emerged beside her. Adora’s eyes were so full of misery. She sank down slowly beside Catra, and Catra gave in and collapsed into Adora’s arms as Melog wrapped themselves around the two girls. Adora held Catra until her sobs subsided, and she kissed Catra tenderly on the top of her head. </p><p>"It's okay, let it out," she whispered. </p><p>"I didn't mean for her to die," said Catra, her voice catching in her throat. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"How can Glimmer even look at me?" She looked up at Adora, pleading. "How can <em>you</em> look at me?" </p><p>Melog gave a sharp meow and nuzzled Catra, their mane soft and watery as they reflected Catra's anguish. </p><p>"Catra, we love you. <em>I</em> <em>love you</em>," Adora replied, running her hand along Catra's cheek and wiping away a tear. "What you did - it will take everyone time to get through it. And, yeah, you hurt us. But no one looks at you <em>now</em> and sees that same person, Catra. We all know you're trying to be a better person. Just, don't stop trying, okay?"</p><p>Catra nodded slowly and nuzzled her face under Adora's chin. Adora continued, "Let yourself believe you deserve to be loved."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Simple Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra participates in her first Princess meeting, and one of great import to the kingdoms of Etheria: planning a victory party! Daily life is becoming so simple with the defeat of the Horde, but the night brings another story as Catra finds herself battling anxiety, and Adora starts having nightmares.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the light of the morning moons filtered into Adora’s room, she stirred and rubbed her eyes, wiped drool from her chin and smiled at Catra still sleeping in her arms. Melog creaked open an eye at her and closed it again with a small trill. Birds chirped outside her balcony, and a gentle breeze moved the curtains around the bed, carrying the morning air through the room. Adora closed her eyes again, nuzzling her head against Catra’s and pulling her closer, eliciting a low purr.</p><p>“We don’t have to get up, do we?” Catra asked, her voice cloaked with sleep.</p><p>“No,” Adora replied.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They lay in each other’s arms, floating between sleep and wakefulness and fully forgetting the world around them. </p><p>“Adora! Catra!”</p><p>The two screamed and shot bolt upright to the sudden intrusion of Glimmer’s voice right outside the bed curtains. Adora reached for the curtain and tore it open with murder in her eyes. </p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“Wow, are you two still in bed?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes!” Catra snarled in reply before turning and burying herself back under the covers. Melog gave a growl as it shifted colour from red back to blue.</p><p>“It’s noon, already. The other Princesses and I have been waiting for you for hours!”</p><p>“Wait, you were serious?” Adora asked, straightening up. “I thought you guys were joking about that.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m serious! This is really important, Adora!”</p><p>Catra groaned and stuffed the pillow on top of her face.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll be there soon. I still need to wash up.” Adora stood and started for the bathroom when Catra’s hand shot out and grabbed hers. Adora turned to see an indignant expression on Catra’s face. “Oh don’t give me that look. You know, you don’t have to come.”</p><p>Adora swept around the curtains and Catra turned her glare to Glimmer. “I hate you, Sparkles. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Glimmer rolled her eyes. “See you in the meeting, Catra,” she said with a mocking, sing-song voice before disappearing with a wink. </p><p>Catra rolled onto her back and stretched her arms lazily across the bed. Melog stepped up to her and flopped on her chest, crushing the air from her lungs, and she couldn’t keep herself from laughing as Melog started licking her face. </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay! Stop! I’ll go!” Catra pushed Melog beside her, smiling as she sat up. “Honestly, you’re worse than Adora.”</p><p>“Hey!” came Adora’s voice. </p><p>Catra could hear water splashing behind the curtain. After a couple of minutes she got up and walked out from under the curtains and then stopped. Adora was facing away from her, topless with her wet, loose hair clinging to her strong shoulders, and Catra’s face burned red. Adora turned her head to her and her cheeks matched Catra’s. </p><p>“S-sorry!” Catra stammered as she scrambled back behind the curtains. “Just um, come get me when you’re ready to go.”</p><p>When Adora found her she was sitting stiffly on the bed, twiddling her thumbs with a streak of red across her face. “Come on, <em> dummy </em>,” said Adora with a sheepish smile. “Let’s go plan this party.”</p><p> </p><p>The war room was full with every princess but Scorpia and Perfuma present, in addition to Sea Hawk, Bow, and King Micah. Glimmer was leaning with her hands on the table, scrutinizing the holographic map as the others argued. </p><p>“Obviously we’re throwing the first celebration in <em> Brightmoon </em> !” came Mermista’s dry voice as Adora and Catra entered the room, hand in hand. Mermista continued, unaware of their arrival. “All I’m saying is Selineas is <em> obviously </em> the best place to go next!”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Frosta snapped. “We’re going to go to the Kingdom of Snows, <em> then </em> Plumeria, <em> then </em> Dryl, <em> then </em> Selineas!”</p><p>“Why? That doesn’t even make <em> sense </em>!” Mermista argued back.</p><p>“Adora! Catra!” squealed Entrapta, noticing the two. Everyone turned to find them staring with worried expressions. Catra pulled her hand out of Adora’s, shyly rubbing her other arm. </p><p>“Finally,” grumbled Mermista. </p><p>“Adora!” Frosta yelled, running up to Adora and pulling her to the table. “Help me out here! They all have <em> terrible ideas </em>!”</p><p>“It’s not a terrible idea! <em> Your </em> idea makes <em> no. Sense </em>!” Mermista said, standing and clenching her fists.</p><p>“Will both of you knock it off?” Glimmer yelled. The room fell silent. </p><p>Catra padded up beside Adora and stared at the table as Glimmer ran her hand down her face. </p><p>“Okay,” Glimmer continued. “So far we’ve gone over the <em> kingdoms </em> we plan to throw celebrations in, which, <em> apparently </em> , is <em> all of them </em> . The question is, <em> where, when, and how </em> ? We can obviously hold a huge party in the Kingdom of Snows, <em> and </em> Selineas, which means both kingdoms will have to accommodate a very large number of guests on very short notice. Where will people stay? What will people eat? Who is going to <em> make the food </em> ? These are all really important questions and <em> no one seems to get that </em>!”</p><p>“Why not just have one big party or whatever here?” </p><p>Everyone turned to Catra. Mermista groaned, and Glimmer sighed. She offered Catra a forced smile. “Thank you for contributing ideas, Catra, but we’ve kind of already passed that option.”</p><p>“Yeah,” added Bow. “It’s not really fair to ask people to come all this way to celebrate.”</p><p>“Why not?” Catra asked dryly. </p><p>“Because it’s a long way for a lot of people,” Glimmer repeated.</p><p>“Yeah. And? You can teleport, can’t you? And don’t we like, have a giant flying ship? If distance is a problem, you could just, you know, bring people here. Isn’t that like, your whole thing? Being ridiculously nice and going way out of your way for people?”</p><p>Everyone stared at her, shocked. “That’s - actually not a bad idea,” said Bow. </p><p>Adora nudged Catra’s shoulder with a smug smile, and Catra reluctantly smirked back at her. </p><p>“Huh, that would actually be a lot easier. We can all organize the main celebration together here, for all of Etheria, then if each of you want to you can host your own celebrations for your own kingdoms. Or we can host a yearly celebration to honour the end of the war, in different kingdoms, kind of like Princess Prom!” Glimmer was speaking quickly now and when she finished, she looked up at Catra and offered a warm smile.</p><p>“Now,” Entrapta spoke up. “Can we talk about inviting Hordak and the other clones?”</p><p>“No!” came a unanimous reply. </p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, the Princesses busied themselves with their own activities. Glimmer and Bow joined Adora and Catra in the courtyard outside the throne room, sitting in the grass as they watched Melog, Emily, and Swift Wind chase each other through the field. Glimmer gave Bow a knowing grin when they found their two friends laying in each other’s arms, and slipped her hand in his as they sat in the grass beside them. </p><p>“So, did you want to finish your tour, Catra?” Glimmer asked.</p><p>“Already did,” Catra replied without moving out of Adora’s arms. </p><p>“What? When?” said Bow.</p><p>“Last night,” Adora replied. “We couldn’t sleep.” She unlocked herself from Catra’s arms and pulled herself to a sitting position, then saw Bow and Glimmer holding hands. </p><p>“Wait, you two have been doing that a lot more lately,” she said with a suspicious smirk. Catra begrudgingly pulled herself up, leaning against Adora as she followed Adora’s gaze. </p><p>Glimmer and Bow both blushed and looked at each other. “Well, you two aren’t the only ones falling in love during a war,” Bow said. </p><p>“Seriously?” Adora beamed. “Like, for real?!” Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re serious,” Bow replied, as he and Glimmer gazed lovingly at each other. </p><p>They both cried with surprise as Adora threw herself over them in a hug. Catra stared at the three of them with her arms folded across her chest, and when Glimmer looked at her and waved her over, she smiled and joined the hug.</p><p>“I love you all so much,” said Adora. </p><p> </p><p>That night Catra lay awake again, her body curled around Adora and Melog at their feet. She’d managed to sleep a couple of hours, but she was wide awake now. Nothing in particular had even woken her; this place was just so <em> strange </em> . Strange sounds, strange smells, strange people. During the day she’d felt so welcomed, so included, so <em> loved </em>. But now, her mind swarmed with doubts and anxiety. This wasn’t real. None of this was real. The illusion would end soon. She’d disappoint everyone eventually, or they’d all remember how much of a monster she was and cast her out. </p><p>She wanted to get up and go for a walk, but she could hear a subtle change in Adora’s breathing and all of her attention shifted to the sleeping girl. Adora had always been a restless sleeper, and over the years as kids Catra had learned the difference between Adora’s dreams. She could tell when Adora was kicking princess butt in her dreams and when Shadow Weaver was haunting her.  Tonight Adora was having a bad dream. </p><p>Back in the Horde, Catra would sleep at the foot of the bed where Melog now took up roost. Adora would start kicking and Catra would leave for her own bunk before she’d be kicked off the mattress. But now Adora was in her arms, and almost instinctively Catra moved her hand ever so gently along Adora’s arm. Adora’s  breathing grew more erratic and her shoulders tensed. Her arms jilted back, almost elbowing Catra in the chest. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Catra whispered slowly, almost inaudibly. “Sh-h-h. It’s okay.” She ran the back of her fingers along Adora’s jaw as she spoke. “I’m here, Adora. I’m here.” </p><p>Adora’s breathing calmed and her body relaxed. Then her eyes opened a crack, and she turned to see Catra looking down at her, eyes full of loving concern. </p><p>“Catra?” her voice cracked. </p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p>Adora turned and threw her arms around Catra, burying her face into her chest. “I thought you were dead!” </p><p>“What? I’m right here!” Catra replied. Melog crawled up, shrinking themselves down to the size of a small dog and nestling on top of the two. They rested their chin on Adora’s hips and her hand automatically moved to pet Melog’s head. </p><p>“I had a dream,” Adora continued, groggily. Catra rested her chin on Adora’s head, her hand on her cheek. Adora’s eyes filled with tears and she couldn’t look at Catra. “Shadow Weaver - she - she took you away.”</p><p>“I’m right here, Adora,” said Catra. She planted a heavy kiss on Adora’s head. </p><p>“I know, I know,” Adora whispered. She looked up and rubbed her nose against Catra’s as a tear slid down her cheek. “But it was so real.”</p><p>Catra kissed the tear off of her cheek before moving to Adora’s lips. “It’s over, now. Okay? Shadow Weaver is gone. She’s not taking me anywhere.”</p><p>Adora buried herself into Catra’s neck and let out a sob. Catra held her as she cried, rubbing her back in long, slow circles. She felt tears threatening to escape her own eyes. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Catra.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I was always so scared she’d take you away from me.” Adora pulled back to look at Catra. “I was so scared that if I wasn’t perfect, I’d lose you forever. And then you were gone. In my dream. And it was so real. She took you away because of me, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Catra cupped Adora’s face in her hands and kissed her. When she pulled away she wiped Adora’s tears from her eyes. </p><p>“It’s okay, Adora. It was a dream. I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>Adora nodded, then pulled Catra closer again as she buried her head under Catra’s chin. </p><p>“You’ve never done anything wrong, Adora.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healing Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra have been forced to take some time off from rebuilding the world, so they spend an afternoon with Bow and Glimmer recounting their mutual pining for each other, finally asking the question, "What would have happened if we knew we were in love all this time?" Adora later brings Catra to Elberon to show her the definition of the word 'party', but when night falls Catra confronts Adora about the trauma she's been refusing to acknowledge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re telling me all these years, you were in love with me?” Catra asked, voice coated with skepticism. </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes, nuzzling closer to Catra. The two were cuddling under a tree on the Brightmoon grounds. Swift Wind and Melog were racing around, Frosta playing a round of ice ball in the distance with King Micah, Netossa, and Spinnerella. The sky was blue, fluffy clouds decorating the atmosphere below the daytime moons. A week had passed since the defeat of Horde Prime. Adora’s nightmares had been getting worse, and Catra’s nighttime anxieties continued to keep her awake beside Adora every night. The world still needed a lot of work to rebuild and reorganize after the war, and when Bow noticed the way Adora and Catra both weren’t eating or sleeping, he and Glimmer insisted they take some well-earned time off from saving the world. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, you know, you were my best friend and you’re really cute and you were always there for me and I dunno, it’s not a big deal,” Adora stammered in response.</p><p>Catra gave a high-pitched laugh, playfully bumping her shoulder. “You’re such a loser, Adora. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”</p><p>Adora shoved her back lightly. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I told you, I thought you’d just make fun of me!”</p><p>“I would not!”</p><p>“Yes you would! Come on, when we were twelve, if I looked you in the eyes and said, ‘Adora, I’m falling in love with you,’ you would have just laughed and told me I’m a loser. Or it would go straight to your big head and you’d <em> never </em> stop <em> bragging </em> about it!”</p><p>Adora snorted. “You’re such a liar, I would not. And you wouldn’t have said it like that. It would be more like, ‘Hey Adora, bet I can kiss you better than you can kiss me, try to prove me wrong!’” </p><p>Catra burst out laughing. “Actually, yeah, that’s pretty much on point.”</p><p>They both laughed, leaning into each other. Catra’s ears pricked up when she heard someone walking through the grass and they both turned to see Bow and Glimmer strolling, hand-in-hand their way. Catra gave a sigh, laughter still in her eyes. </p><p>“Hey, what are you two laughing about? We want in!” Glimmer gleefully exclaimed as she and Bow sat in the grass in front of Adora and Catra.</p><p>Catra looked at Adora, smiling, and Adora said, “Catra can’t get over the fact that I’ve been in love with her for the last six years.”</p><p>Bow’s eyes sparkled. “Awwe, really?”</p><p>“I knew something was up at Princess Prom!” said Glimmer. </p><p>“You noticed too? Was I the <em> only one who didn’t know </em>?” Adora grumbled. </p><p>“Well, you are kinda dumb,” Catra mused with a smirk. </p><p>“How did you even catch on to <em> my </em> feelings for <em> Catra </em>, Glimmer? You were too busy pining over Bow!” said Adora. </p><p>“Princesses <em> do </em> talk, ya know,” she replied coyly.</p><p>“So, does like, every kingdom know ‘Adora and Catra are in love’, or do we get at least <em> some </em> modicum of <em> privacy </em>?” Adora asked, raising her hands. </p><p>“No, pretty much everyone knows by now. There was a flyer going around last week about it,” Bow replied absently as he mindlessly played with Glimmer’s hair. </p><p>“Seriously? Why haven’t I seen it?” Catra asked, ears pricking up. </p><p>“Scorpia mentioned something about it being brought up in her Force Captain training, too,” Glimmer added. </p><p>“What?!” squealed Catra.</p><p>“So tell us, we want <em> all the mushy details </em>!” Glimmer grinned, leaning forward on her hands and beaming at her friends. “When did you both realize you were in love? How did you tell each other? When did you tell each other?! I need to know!”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes with a disgusted groan and Adora’s eyes shimmered. With a grin, she started recounting. </p><p>“When I was 14, our squad was in the training room. I was paired up with Lonnie, Catra was with Rogelio and Kyle. Odds were clearly stacked against me and Lonnie, and we were getting our butts handed to us! We were losing, hard, and Catra was just playing around, letting the other two do all the work <em> as usual </em>.” Adora gave Catra side-eye with a smirk.</p><p>“What, I felt bad for you two. I wanted to even the odds a little, you know, make things a little more challenging when I beat you at the end.”</p><p>“But you didn’t! You came in for the kill, Rogelio <em> had us </em> , you knocked Lonnie flat on her back and then you <em> hesitated </em> ! You gave me an opening to flip Rogelio and knock him out, and I <em> know </em> you weren’t really fighting me. You let me take an easy win.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, obviously. I told you before, if I started winning a bunch of fights people would start expecting me to <em> do something </em> around the place,” Catra replied flippantly, staring at her claws. </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I know you did that a lot, coming into a test or practice late and letting us do all the hard work; letting me take an easy win in sparring matches. That was all normal and all. But <em> after </em> that match, when Lonnie and Rogelio were coming at me for a bad call I made in the fight, you stood up for me. There was just, something about the way you did it, how close you were to me, the way you looked at me after they left the locker room, the way you touched my shoulder when you asked if I was okay,” Adora placed her hand on her shoulder as she recalled the event. Then she laughed. “And then you shoved me and called me an idiot for letting Rogelio get the better of me.”</p><p>Glimmer and Bow were staring at them affectionately. “You two are the weirdest couple I’ve ever met,” said Bow. “But it’s also just so <em> cute </em>!”</p><p>Adora continued, smiling at Catra. “I know that wasn’t really a big moment or anything, but I think that was the first time I remember looking at you and just feeling so warm and happy and <em> safe </em>. I didn’t really realize what it was at first, but I kept feeling that way around you, even when we were just wrestling and sparring, or racing, or making fun of each other, or just hanging out in our bunks, not saying anything at all. I just, I dunno, I felt amazing around you. And one day, I just said to myself, ‘I am in love with you’.” </p><p>Catra gazed at Adora and slowly leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, eliciting coos from Bow and Glimmer. Catra blushed and hid her face in Adora’s neck. </p><p>“So what about you, Catra? What’s your version?” Bow beamed. </p><p>Catra stiffened in Adora’s arms and groaned. With her head still buried against Adora, she replied, “I was twelve. Adora punched me in the face in a sparring match, started crying and apologizing like an idiot in the middle of the training room, got yelled at by our Force Captain and then she yelled at him back. She grabbed me by the arm and we both ran off, found his room, and started smashing all his stuff. That’s it. That’s when I fell in love.”</p><p>“<em> Really </em>?” Adora asked. “I remember that guy. He was such a jerk. I’m glad he got fired.”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver said he wasn’t disciplining us enough,” Catra replied, turning back to the group with a smile. </p><p>Adora turned with a bright grin to Bow and Glimmer. “All right, your turn. Bow, when did you fall in love with Glimmer?”</p><p>Bow blushed, moving his hand behind his neck. “Ahm, like, when we met.”</p><p>“<em> Seriously </em>?!” Glimmer screamed. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe a little crush at first. But like, you were a princess, and like, <em> the </em>Princess in line for the throne of all of Etheria? So, I didn’t exactly think I was in your league.”</p><p>“Oh, Bow,” Glimmer said, reaching her arms around him with a smile. </p><p>“What about you, Glimmer?” Adora prompted. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know when I realized it. It just, happened. When we were fighting Horde Prime, and things were getting really intense, I hugged him and I just said it. I don’t know if I’ve ever even said it to myself, it was just always true.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes were shimmering. “That is <em> so sweet </em>.”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, even I could see it a mile away, ever since <em> Princess Prom </em> . You were <em> obsessed </em>.” She gave her high-pitched laugh and Glimmer’s face turned red.</p><p>“I guess we’re all kind of dumb, huh?” said Adora. </p><p>“I guess so,” Bow smiled, hugging Glimmer tight. </p><p>“You never answered my question about how you two told each other,” said Glimmer, opening her eyes and giving Catra and Adora a pointed look. </p><p>They glanced at each other and Adora rubbed the back of her head, Catra giving a small shrug. </p><p>“Uh, well, it doesn’t really matter, does it? We figured it out.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> come on </em>! You can tell us!” said Bow. </p><p>Catra sighed and straightened up, her hand moving nervously to her neck. “In the heart.”</p><p>“What?” asked Glimmer.</p><p>Adora looked down as Catra continued. “I told Adora when we were at the Heart of Etheria.”</p><p>A silence fell between the four of them. Glimmer reached a hand and gently placed it on Catra’s knee. None of them spoke for a few minutes. </p><p>Finally, Adora spoke, her voice low. “What do you think would have happened if I had told you before I left the Fright Zone? I mean, what would have really happened?”</p><p>She was looking at Catra, her eyes full of apology and regret. </p><p>Catra leaned against her lightly and looked back up at her, her ears flat against her head. “I probably would have left with you.”</p><p>Another pause stretched briefly between them as Adora gazed back at Catra. </p><p>“And none of this would have happened,” Adora breathed in reply. </p><p>Bow spoke next, his voice gentle and reassuring. “Hey, if none of this happened, we’d still all be in Despondos, without the stars, without all of this magic on Etheria. We wouldn’t be able to bring magic back to the universe - we wouldn’t even <em> know </em> there was a universe beyond us.”</p><p>“<em> And </em> ,” added Glimmer. “There would still be a giant ticking time bomb in the centre of our planet, slowly getting more and more powerful and unstable until it eventually <em> blew us all up </em> anyway!”</p><p>“So, it’s a <em> good </em>thing that I spent three years trying to kill you all and rule the world?” Catra shot back, her voice edged with regret. </p><p>“Well, no. But, sometimes good things can lead to a bad end, and maybe sometimes bad things can lead to a good end,” supplied Bow. “You did do a lot of bad things, Catra, but look at where we are now. Look at where <em> you </em> are. You’ve chosen to do a lot of really <em> good </em> things, too.” </p><p>Catra cast her eyes down and Adora slid her hand along her cheek, pulling her into an embrace. Catra clutched onto Adora’s arms, hiding her face from her friends. </p><p>“Why are you all like this? Stop making me <em> feel </em> things!” </p><p>Bow and Glimmer smiled and leaned in, wrapping their arms around her and Adora. Catra gave a stubborn groan before giving in and accepting the embrace. </p><p>“We love you, Catra,” whispered Adora. </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Bow and Glimmer left Catra and Adora for a Princess meeting. Glimmer had to argue with Adora to keep her out of the war room, and Catra finally convinced her to leave by enticing her with a tour of the towns around Brightmoon. Catra put on a convincing act of being genuinely interested in seeing the kingdom and meeting more of Adora’s friends, and Adora’s full attention shifted to catering to Catra’s sudden interest. They spent the afternoon exploring Elberon and introducing Catra to the definition of a party. The town was known for throwing elaborate parties, but even on an ordinary day-to-day basis, the culture of the town was festive. Adora transformed into She-ra as soon as Swift Wind landed outside the town. As soon as the people saw She-ra striding through their streets, the whole town erupted in spontaneous celebration. Adora introduced Catra to everyone as a hero of Etheria, and Catra swooned over all the sweet treats people pushed into her arms. </p><p>The midnight moons rose, and they both decided it was time to head home. As they rode on Swift Wind’s back, Catra clung desperately to Adora. She was slowly adjusting to the unicorn’s unpredictable movements and even found herself enjoying the view for the first time. </p><p>As they soared over Brightmoon, she whispered into Adora’s ear, “Thank you. To be honest, I really just wanted to keep you distracted from doing work, but this was actually kind of fun today.” Adora responded with an eye roll and a smile, and Catra placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>When they landed, Catra slid down from Swift Wind’s back, a little less gracelessly this time. Swift Wind made a snide comment about keeping her claws out of his back next time and Adora laughed. They bid Swift Wind a goodnight and made their way to their bedroom. </p><p>As Catra closed the bedroom door, she turned to see Adora pulling her top off. Catra froze and watched as she started unwinding her chest wrap, and Adora looked back and noticed the expression on Catra’s face. Adora smiled shyly and wound her bindings back up. </p><p>“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, you know that?” said Adora, and she turned to pick up her night clothes on the bed, closing the bed curtains behind her. </p><p>Catra let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She quickly changed into a clean set of shorts and sports bra and when Adora opened up the curtains again, they settled into bed, Melog uncloaking themselves in the corner of the room and bounding over to join them at the foot of the bed. </p><p>“Wish we could fit you on Swifty’s back,” Adora said to Melog, giving the alien cat a loving scratch under their chin. Melog trilled a response. </p><p>“They say they wish they could too and we should take the ship next time,” Catra translated, rather inaccurately. Adora eyed her suspiciously, then turned and pinned Catra down onto the bed. Catra gave a surprised yip before Adora planted a heavy kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Very well then! Tomorrow, we can go to Plumeria! Perfuma called and said she headed back there yesterday. I’ll show you the Heart Blossom, and we can join Perfuma and her friends in a drum circle!”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s shoulders, turning them both over onto their sides, facing each other. Catra gazed into Adora’s eyes, stroking her cheek with her thumb. </p><p>“You know I love you, right?” she said. </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes with a smile. “Nope. Had no idea.” She laughed and kissed her. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Adora, can we talk?”</p><p>Adora’s face shifted from endearment to concern. “About what?”</p><p>“About, well,” Catra paused, letting out a heavy breath. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Adora smiled and placed her hand on Catra’s cheek. “Of course I’m okay. I have you. We defeated the evil! Why wouldn’t I be okay?”</p><p>Catra gave her a pointed look. “You’ve been having nightmares. Every night.”</p><p>Adora’s smile fell. “You know about that?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You kick me off the bed like I’m <em> Hordak </em>.”</p><p>Adora turned away, pulling her arms back into a self-hug. Catra followed by wrapping her arms firmly around her shoulders. She wasn’t going to let Adora excuse her way out of this conversation. </p><p>“Adora, you always act like nothing is wrong. Like everyone else needs to be saved. When are you going to admit you need help, too?” </p><p>“Catra, I’m fine, I promi -- ”</p><p>“No,” Catra interrupted. “No, you don’t promise, because you’re <em> not fine </em> .” Her eyes bore into Adora’s. “Talk to me. You’re always making me talk to you, always protecting me from everything, including myself. So please, for once, <em> talk </em> to <em> me </em>.”</p><p>Adora pushed herself back, not quite turning away from Catra but not quite facing her. “Catra, I - I can’t.”</p><p>“Adora,” Catra pleaded.</p><p>“I’m not ready.” Tears welled up in Adora’s eyes and she turned over, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. </p><p>Catra moved in and hugged her, stretching her whole body along Adora’s back and wrapping her tail around her waist. Melog responded by padding up and settling in front of Adora and she wrapped her arms around the cat, burying her face in their mane. “I’m sorry Catra, but I just - I just need to process everything.” She’d started shaking, minor, rapid, full-body convulsions Catra recognized from her own experience as a trauma response. “Please, I don’t even know what to say.”</p><p>“Okay.” Catra pressed her face against Adora’s neck, kissing along her neck to her shoulder. “Okay, but please promise me you will talk to me when you’re ready?”</p><p>“I promise, Catra,” came Adora’s tearful reply. She grabbed Catra’s hand. “Just, just let me be there for you, too. I need that.”</p><p>“I will.” Catra planted a kiss on Adora’s jaw, then whispered in her ear, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>